


Bonnes! Bonnes!! Vacances!!!

by guiltykissmyass



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Angst, Drabbling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltykissmyass/pseuds/guiltykissmyass
Summary: ♡a collection of all my madaleo drabbling♡





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! okay, soooo!! this is a collection of all my late night madaleo drabbles. as it is, well, late night, I'd recommend not coming into this with your expectations too high..? a lot of the grammar and flow isn't good, so if you're nitpicky about that stuff I apologize in advance~!! even though these are all pretty bad, I hope you enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> travelling

Madara smiles, warm and wide. Viridian eyes seem to shine, the city lights reflected in them as he leans on the banister of the balcony. Leo could write a million songs, but nothing could ever capture or perfectly reproduce the flutter in his chest he gets when Madara looks at him.

"It's a great view, isn't it?" Madara asks when he hears Leo's footsteps, sparing a glance towards him. Leo nods, moving so he can rest his head against Madara's shoulder. The sounds of passing cars below echoes softly in his ears. It combines with the faint, consistent beating of Madara's heart that he can ever-so-barely hear though the thick sweater the taller adorns.

"It's pretty," Leo mumbles with a nod, resisting the urge to make some comment about how it's not as pretty as madara, instead choosing to relish the calm moment, to take it all in. He's become accustomed, maybe even _tired_ of the different senses of the cities from his travels, the lights and sounds and smells. But, even though Madara's been with him though it all, he never gets tired of the way Madara laughs, smile capable of lighting up a pitch black room. 

"Sleepy, Leo-san?" Madara lilts, running a hand through Leo's hair slowly. Leo shrugs. "Mm, only a little. I still have a lot of inspiration for writing, though, so..." 

"Okay, but make sure you get some sleep, no staying up all night writing~" He responds with a laugh, Leo growling a little. "I know, I know, don't worry. As long as Mama's here I can sleep well anyway~" 

Madara makes a surprised noise, and even when it's dark outside like this, Leo can make out a faint blush rising to his cheeks. It's a rare thing for Madara to get embarrassed, he's usually the one making others feel that way, so Leo can't help but feel a little prideful for that brief moment in time.

"W-Well, let's get working on that song then, Leo-san~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kisses. lots of em!

Madara's touch is warm on Leo's skin, hands sliding down his arms and sending the butterflies in his stomach into a frenzy. Eventually his fingers meet Leo's smaller, nimbler ones, locking together as they kiss. Everything is soft and right when he feels Madara's lips against his own, feeling as if he's floating away. It's messy and new, but those aren't bad things at all.

Leo's heart does a flip when Madara breaks the kiss, giving him that same smile he can never get off of his mind. Leo takes a few breaths before diving back in, unlacing his fingers from the brunets so he can cup his face. Madara's hands sit comfortably upon his waist. Leo grins to himself a little as he breaks the kiss once more, this time pressing smaller kisses all over Madara's face. On his forehead, on his cheeks, on his nose, on his chin, and finally once again on the lips.

"What are you doing, Leo-san?" Madara can't help but chuckle a little, Leo's actions just as unpredictable as usual.

"Kissing you, obviously." 

"Well, yes, _obviously,_ but-" Madara is cut off by Leo kissing him again, this one with more vigor and passion behind it than the last few.

"Don't ask so many questions." Leo huffs as he pulls back, so Madara doesn't ask any more questions about it, simply giving in as Leo kisses him once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst alert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah adding a note here this one literally hurt too much to add onto shsjsgshvw so it is very short

Every day is the same as usual. He greets Leo with the same smile and affections, and Leo always responds with a growl and a grin back. He never lets the words that catch in his throat fall past his lips, always getting a hold of himself at the last moment, swallowing them down with a smile.

He never says the kind of "I love you" that he means, never letting how he really feels shine through. Bottle it up, push it down.

But one day, he slips up. The words spilling past his lips, tears falling from his eyes. It's difficult, this whole love thing. He can't even meet Leo's shocked gaze, choosing instead to stare at the ground. No point in playing it off as some kind of joke, the bottle was going to break eventually.

Leo's shock seems to fade into sadness, or maybe pity. It's quite hard to see, Madara notes, with tears clogging your vision. There's a stuttered "I'm sorry", and it doesn't come from his own mouth.

And suddenly, everything stops. There's no head pats, no usual, there's nothing. He can't even look at Leo without feeling guilt, sadness, and whenever Leo looks at him all he sees is pity and frustration.


End file.
